User talk:ThatDoucheWithTheOpinion
BOB The problem was fixed. Thanks for bringing it up. But, next time, it might be better to just use a talk page. Thanks. Cferra 12:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Dude, it's fine. No rules were broken =D. In fact, I'm glad you brought it up. It's hard for us to keep track of everything. I'm glad you caught it. I'll speak to whoever made the mistake. It's no big deal. Question, though. Do you want your name mentioned as ThatDouche or any other name? But, ya talk pages are for bringing up questions. Wikia gets those reports and well, I don't know if they'd like those. It's cool, man. Don't worry and welcome to the wiki. =D Cferra 16:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Questions Alright, I'll add a space for the name in a bit. Sorry, but we can't change user names here. You might want to PM Spike's Girl here or on the site to see if she can help with that. I'm not really sure. She's the main admin here. What I can help you with is the name issue. Your name is red because you need to click on it and make a profile page. That's why it's red. If you click on it, you can make a profile. You also need to edit something on the wiki to make a profile, too. That makes the automatic user profiles. So, click on it and make a page I guess or wait for Wikia to confirm your name. Cferra 17:32, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Admins Dude, it's fine. Haha. I would change your name if I could. But, I can't. I don't think Spike's Girl can. I'll have to ask her. She's the boss of this site. The Wiki team page lists all the admins of the wiki. If you're an admin, you can make a page. Regular staff doesn't get pages. Sorry. Cferra 18:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Okay dude. =D. Glad that's all settled. Question. Do you have skype? A bunch of us use that more than anything. Cferra 19:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) It's an instant messenger like AIM. Cferra 21:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) He asks because there's an ongoing chatroom, so to speak, where many Wiki Team members as well as a few site personalities discuss the wiki and site's members and videos. It's easier to contact Chris with questions through Skype than it is to use the user talk page. ChaosD1 07:01, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I've added you. My name is cferra1. Cferra 02:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) It's okay, dude. There's too much to get into right now. I think you might want to start with episode transcripts for NC and Ask That Guy. I'll go into more details on Skype if you want. Cferra 04:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Answers Answers in bold. is there like a sign up sheet for the transcripts, so no two people work on the same ones? and if there isn't, should we make one?No sign up sheets and no we shouldn't make one. Just when you make it make sure you complete it in NC transcripts do i put in the dialogue from the movie too? Yes. See the 2008 reviews Danman made for reference. if the number next to the episode listings isn't blue that means there isn't a transcript for that ep, right?No. If there is a red link in the ncscripts template, then there's no script and is it okay if i did transcripts for other people's videos (Spoony, Marzgurl, Little Miss Gamer, Linkara, Angry Joe etc.)? Sure. But, we want to get Doug's started. Cferra 13:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ep Thanks for the renumbering. Click the red link and then save the page once you copy/paste the script. I'll take care of the rest. Cferra 15:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'll see if I can fix it. Cferra 19:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Actually, that was Spike's Girl's doing. Ask her about it on Skype. It's easier to talk there. Cferra 19:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) That's fine. Someone else made that page a LONG time ago. Didn't fix things. Anyway, can you please get on Skype? Cferra 19:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Oy...Yeah. I am going to delete it now. -_- Cferra 13:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It's okay. I think it was a resident evil or Silent Hill review. Not sure. It might be a glitch from when random stuff was vanishing. I'll have to look into it. Cferra 19:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC)